This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A cylindrical radome is a common design for an antenna housing. While such housings are often lightweight and inexpensive, the transmission line and other sensitive parts of the antenna are exposed to environmental elements (e.g., dirt, dust, water, etc.) and susceptible to damage thereby. Such exposure and damage leads to downtime and required maintenance of the antenna and/or antenna housing.